Starting Anew: a Wagamama High Spec Fanfic
by Shadow.yuuki
Summary: I haven't seen/read any fanfics for this game, and I reall enjoyed playing it myself. Kinda AU, going along with Ashe's route from the game. Will be long, will be fluffy, will have smut YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Chapter 1

"Prez, you seem a bit distracted today. Is everything alright?" Kouki asked as he observed the usually stoic and hard-working Student Council president, Kaoruko Rokuonji, spacing out for the fourth time since they had started their tasks for the day.

"H-huh? Did you say something, Kouki-kun?" Kaoruko responded, jumping slightly at the sudden question.

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot today, so I was wondering if something was on your mind." Kouki said. Taking a look around the rom, it seemed that the other student council members had also noticed the president's antics.

"I'm sorry, it's just a family matter is all," Kaoruko replied, trying to ease the others' worries. "My mother informed me yesterday that my younger cousin would be moving here today, so I was wondering if he had made it safely."

"Oh, ok. I can understand that then," Ashe Sakuragi, the vice president commented upon the revelation. "It's no wonder that you've been distracted."

"What's your cousin like, Kaoruko-senpai?" Mihiro asked, intrigued at the mention of the president's relative.

"He's a year younger than me, although based off of his demeanor you would assume that i'm the younger one," the president laughed,"He's always been really responsible, and took care of his mother who was really sick."

"Ahh, so he's the same age as Onii-chan and Ashe. Maybe he'll be in one of their classes, since I assume he'll be transferring here." Toa, Kouki's younger sister and the council's treasurer, commented.

"That's right," Kaoruko replied, "His transfer is already completed, and he'll start classes tomorrow. I don't know which class he'll be in though."

On that note, they continued their work, finally wrapping it up around five p.m. After they had all left to head to their respective homes, Kaoruko received a text from her mother with some rather startling news.

_I'm moving in with him?_ Kaoruko thought as she reread the message from her mom. As she got closer to her apartment, she noticed a moving truck outside, along with the landlord. It seemed that the landlord was speaking with a man who stood a few inches taller than her.

"Oh hey Rokuonji. I'd like to know why you didn't inform me that you were moving today." Aoi Asaba, the landlord of the apartment complex, asked upon Kaoruko approaching.

"I actually didn't know I would be moving myself until just a few minutes ago. My mother only just now sent me a message informing me." Kaoruko responded, glancing over at the man next to the landlady. Upon taking a closer look at him, she had a feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.

"Hi Kaoruko, it's been a while." the man said, looking over the girl as he turned to her.

"Wait...Shadow, is that you?" she inquired, not quite believing it herself. While it was true that she hadn't seen him since they were small children, she didn't expect him to have grown to the point that he was taller than her.

"Yeah, it's me." Shadow answered, nodding his head, "We've both done a lot of growing since we last saw each other." As the realization that her small cousin had grown up into quite the good looking man (not that she would ever see him in that way), Kaoruko sighs and just shakes her head.

"Did you know about me moving in with you?" kaoruko asked, glancing up at him.

"Yeah, but I only found out right before I was headed here. Aunt Kae didn't tell me that she would be having you move in with me until last minute." Shadow replied, scratching his head.

"That's fine then. I just need to get packed up, which shouldn't take took long." Kaoruko said. They then proceeded to pack away all of her belongings and get them secured into the moving truck. After everything was successfully packed away, the both climbed into the truck and proceeded to their destination, being Shadow's new apartment.

a/n: I do not own Wagamama High Spec, in which I only own my OCs. I do plan on this fic going on for at least a few years in story time. r/r if you would please


End file.
